


I Knew I Love

by jaesoosgal



Category: WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: just another wintergarden oneshot fic ❄🍃
Relationships: Ahn Jeongwon / Jang Gyeoul
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	I Knew I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of a better? title hahaha also this might be the longest one shot fic I've written in a while! As per usual, this is unedited and unproofread so I'm sorry for any errors and inacurracies committed but do enjoy!

"Are you having migraines again?" Gyeoul asked Jeongwon worriedly upon seeing him rub his forehead.

"Mmn." He shakes his head in reply while smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, not convinced with his brief response.

"I'm sure." He assured her by taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it.

"Okay," she sighed in resignation, "but do get some rest. I need to go do my rounds now but I'll see you after?"

"Of course." He smiled in response.

***

She stood outside Songhwa's office -where she was told her husband was at- and was about to knock on the door when she heard Songhwa speak.

"Let's schedule a surgery as soon as possible...and tell Gyeoul already, okay?"

Before she can hear him speak, Gyeoul entered the room, not bothering to knock anymore.

"Tell me what?"

•••

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted to make sure of it first...I didn't want you to worry for nothing-"

"But it wasn't nothing." She cut him off. "And even if it was...you should've told me. I should've been with you running the tests." She glanced at another direction to prevent the forming tears in her eyes from falling.

"I'm sorry." was all Jeongwon could say.

They've been married for almost three years now and though she knew her husband didn't mean to hurt her by keeping his condition, it still hurt.

"I'll go talk to Songhwa." She said turning to leave the room but Jeongwon stopped her.

"Shouldn't we at least finish talking first?" He asked gripping her hand.

When Gyeoul didn't budge, he spoke again.

"Hey, it's not a difficult surgery," he began explaining and making light of it as if she was one of his patients' guardians, "it's going to be fine-"

"Don't do that." She cut him off again. "Don't give me false assurance. I'm well aware of the risks of this procedure which is why...I'll go talk to Songhwa and tell her I'll assist."

This made Jeongwon look at her with a shocked expression. "Gyeoul..."

"You don't think I'll just stand and wait while my husband is being operated for an unruptured aneurysm, do you?" She looked at him trying her best to modulate her voice but he heard the brief shakiness. "I may not be a neurosurgeon, but a surgeon nonetheless." She whispered.

"I know but-" 

He didn't think it best for her to be there... Although he did understand the fear she too must be feeling given that his father died of aneurysm.

"No buts. I'm doing it." She said with finality.

He looked at her to see the fire in her cold eyes. He sighed in defeat at the sight for he was certain that once her mind is made up, there was no convincing his wife otherwise. 

***

The day of the surgery came.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"I've been out of the conversation long enough..." she answered, obviously pertaining to the presurgical tests he's been through without her knowledge. "Besides, I've never done surgical clipping for aneurysm before so I want to learn about it."

He smiled at her last statement knowing she said that to make light of the situation.

"I know everything's gonna be alright," he suddenly spoke, "because you'll be there to make sure of it."

•••

Songhwa sighed in relief. It was finished. They did it.

"Good work everyone!" She told everyone in the room. "Good work, Gyeoul-ah." She smiled at her friend across her who just bowed her head, seemingly not wanting to cry in the operating room.

"Thank you, Songhwa-ssi." Gyeoul said as soon as they stepped out.

"Mmn," Songhwa shakes her head, "thank you, Gyeoul-ah, for being so strong." She said holding her hand. Both smiled at each other.

"Are you coming with me outside to tell them the news?"

Gyeoul was about to answer but her stance wavered. Luckily, Songhwa was quick to support her.

"You look pale, are you okay?"

•••

"The surgery went well. He's being transferred to the recovery room for observation." Songhwa informed Mama Rosa as well as her other friends who immediately gave a sigh of relief.

"But where is Gyeoul-ah?" Mama Rosa asked.

"Ahh, she's still inside." Songhwa answered briefly.

***

"I thought you're still mad enough not to see me after the surgery." She heard Jeongwon say jokingly upon seeing her enter the room.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" She asked seeing that he was sat up in his hospital bed.

"I've been lying down for hours but you weren't here." He pouted with exaggeration.

"Bian." She said placing a hand on her nape. "I didn't even get to meet eomeonim."

"It's fine. She didn't even last ten minutes after seeing me and left for Yangpyeong." He laughed at the thought of his mother.

"Still...maybe we can invite her for dinner soon?"

"Sure, let's do that."

"How are you feeling?" She then asks after sitting by his bedside.

"Better now that you're here."

She didn't say anything after that. Instead, tears started to fall from her eyes. She muttered something under her breath but Jeongwon didn't manage to hear it.

"Hey," he began wiping her tears and pulling her into a hug. "You did so well." He said rubbing her back but it didn't stop her from crying.

"Don't cry, you're gonna make me cry too." He said pulling away slightly to look at her.

"Hey, aren't you looking pale? Are you okay? Did you even eat already?" He bombarded her with questions but she only stared at him and smiled.

"What's the matter?" 

//flashback//

"Oh, you're awake!" Minha said as soon as Gyeoul opened her eyes. "Here, eat this." Minha handed her a sandwich which she immediately consumed.

"What happened?" She then asked finally noticing that they were in the emergency room.

"You passed out after Jeongwon's surgery. Good thing Songhwa-ssi was there to catch you and have someone bring you here before calling me."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"8pm. Why?"

Gyeoul immediately stood up to leave. It's been more than five hours since the surgery ended.

"Yah, take it easy! Geez I worry about my godchild already!"

This made Gyeoul stop in her tracks.

"What? You are going to make me a godmother of your first child, right? I'm your bestfriend!"

The winter herself was frozen.

"You mean I-" unable to finish her sentence, she looked at her bestfriend, Chu Minha who, in return, just smiled at her.

//end of flashback//

"What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant?" She repeated herself in a questioning manner.

"Wait, you're not sure?"

"I'm not?" Now she was just teasing.

"Gyeoul."

She laughed at her husband.

"But when did you-"

"Just a while ago..." She placed a hand on her nape. "I uh, passed out after your surgery and woke up at the ER which was why I couldn't come here earlier and then Minha was there and she told me-"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying as Jeongwon engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"I didn't even realize myself..." she whispered, her face burried in his chest.

As if sensing the worry in her voice, Jeongwon pulled away and caressed his wife's face. "Everything's going to be alright." He assured her to which she just smiled.

"Thank you." He said suddenly.

She looked at him confused.

"For making me the happiest man in the whole wide world again. I love you." He continued.

Before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his.

The kiss ended too quickly much to both of them's dismay when he pulled away, feeling the exhaustion brought about the surgery once again.

"You should rest." Gyeoul said preparing to get up when Jeongwon grabbed her hand.

"Lay beside me? Just for a bit."

Although it wasn't ideal, there they were, Jeongwon lying flat on his back and Gyeoul on her side facing him, as they share the skimpy hospital bed.

Just when Gyeoul thought he was already sleeping, he suddenly spoke.

"We're gonna be parents."

Tilting her head slightly, she saw how Jeongwon's eyes glistened with joy.

"Mmm." She smiled at the thought, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Indeed we are."

Despite the tinge of worry she was still feeling, she knew what her husband said earlier was right, everything's going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I've been meaning to write about Jeongwon's headaches and actually want it to be a full on angst but welp I guess wintergarden really made me a fluff writer now hahahuhu also, I just want to mention that this is solely fiction and may contain inaccuracies with the procedure as well as the timeframe post Jeongwon's surgery (we don't have surgery subject yet so don't come at me HAHAHA) and another alsooo, can you guess what word Gyeoul muttered that Jeongwon didn't fully hear? (It starts with H 😂)
> 
> Anyway, if you've gotten this far, thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to know your thoughts and would appreciate it if you could share them in the comment section ((but please do be kind with the use of words hahahuhu)) oohh and check out my other wintergarden one shots too 👉👈


End file.
